


Fighter

by Lexa1223



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Commander Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fighter, Fluff, Heda Lexa, Modern Day, NO DEATH, No Angst, Tattoos, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa1223/pseuds/Lexa1223
Summary: Lexa is an MMA fighter. Clarke Griffin is girlfriend and her doctor. Ontari is her rival. Clexa is in love.





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about MMA fighting. I tried my best. First POV in lexa point of view

It's a typical Saturday morning. I wake up at 6 am and groan softly do I don't wake up Clarke. I turn so I face her and kiss her shoulder. She groans and I smile lightly.

“Go back to sleep princess. I’ll see you later at the gym. I love you.” 

“I love you too” she whispers softly 

I smile and kisses her head and get up and sit on the edge of the bed and stretch slowly allowing all my bones to pop. I stand up from the bed and go to our closet to get my my black skinny jeans with the rips on the knee and my typical white tank top and my Nike bra. I hear movement behind me and I turn to see Clarke looking at me biting her lip.

“Enjoying the view princess?”

“You know I am” she crawls to the edge of the bed and kneels on it. I walk up to her.   
“God how are you so sexy” she’s stroking my abs and tracing my tattoo on my arm. 

“Calm Down princess. I have to meet anya and Lincoln at the gym in two hours” I kiss her neck lightly hugging her waist.

“So that gives enough time for a quickie baby” shes trailing her nails up and down my back tattoo. 

“Oh no you don’t princess” I pull away “it’s fight night. If Anya sees bruises from you before a fight you know she’ll never let me down.”

“But daddy I need you” she starts whining slightly and pulls on my boxers. Oh god. I grab her hands and bring them up to my face and kiss them. 

“Later princess I promise.” I kiss her softly and she kisses back and falls back on the bed. While I go to the bathroom to take my shower. I wash my hair slowly and concentrate on my fight later tonight against Ontari. This would be my third fight against her and so far it’s tied. 1-1 I hate her for what she did in the second one. I found her in the locker room with my ex cosita making out. Because of that my whole concentration was off. But because of that fight I met Clarke. She was a intern at the time at the local hospital. She was taking care of me and apparently I couldn’t stop flirting with her. I smile thinking of that. 

———Flashback———  
I wake up groggy. Fuck where am I. I look all around me and I see in a hospital bed. But why am I is the question? I turn to see a blonde nurse sitting next.   
“Am I in heaven” I hear her laugh lightly. 

“Why do you think your in heaven” she ask 

“Obviously because your here. I would like to personally thank god for sending you as my angel to take me to heaven.” I smirk and I hear her laugh and smile. 

“That’s a good one” she smiles

“So can i know the name of my angel?” 

“Clarke” god what a beautiful name 

“Klarke. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful princess like yourself.” She starts blushing. “I’m lexa but you can call me your girlfriend” I hear her laugh. And I smile. 

“I know what your name is you big flirt it’s on your chart” she smiles and points at the chart she’s holding.

“Damn so I’m not in heaven. I still think your an angel. So as my angel wanna tell me why I’m here” I see her smile and stand up so she’s standing next to me.

“Ontari Queen beat your ass pretty good in the cage. You have a concussion and some bruised ribs. Nothing too serious. You’ll recover just fine in two weeks.” 

“So are you my doctor?” 

“Yep but only for the night” 

“Damn and hear i was thinking you’ll be with me for the end of time” she laughs

“You might want to stop with the flirting you girlfriend Costia is out there” I groan when I hear her name.

“My ex girlfriend. I caught her cheating before my match with Ontari.” 

“Ahh I was wondering how the championship of the middleweight class was beaten by her rival.” She smiles. Oh my god she follows my career. 

“You watch MMA?” I smile at her.

“Well i only watch it for you if I’m being honest” oh my god my heart. Costia used to hate coming to my fights. She never even seen me fight on tv before we started dating.  
“I’ve actually seen you live last year when you beat her. The way you move was so graceful and elegant it was like you were dancing with her.” Wow she really pays attention.

“Thank you that actually means a lot. So I know this is sudden but I was wondering maybe when your no longer my doctor maybe you can grab a cup coffee with me?” I smile at her.

“Yes I would love that Lexa”

————flashback ends————

And the rest as they say is history. We’ve been together ever since. We’ve been together for a year. We moved in together when we were 6 months together after I told her I loved her after a big fight I had. She was so scared but I came out victorious and I ran right to her and kissed her and told her I loved her. I finish my shower and get dressed and put my hair in braids and put it up in a pony tail. I grab my Nike trainers and put them on and grab my gym bag by the door. And go to the kitchen to make myself a protein smoothie and a bagel with cream cheese. I sit at the kitchen island and eat my bagel while scrolling through my Twitter and instagram feed of people wishing me luck tonight. I reply to some people and send out a tweet and finish my bagel and smoothie and clean up my mess. I grab a couple gatorades from the fridge and put them in my bag. I go back to my room and kiss Clarke on the head and grab my leather jacket and helmet and keys and grab my bag and head out the door. I jump on my Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R ABS and put on my helmet and head to the gym to meet Lincoln and anya for some training. 

I arrive at the gym at 8 am and head to the locker room so I can get changed into my training shorts and my sports bra. I start wrapping my hand when I see Anya come in. 

“Is the princess coming tonight?” She ask and I laugh lowly.

“You know she hates when you guys call her that. And yes she is.” I finish wrapping my hands and start stretching with Anya. 

“I know that’s why we call her it” she smirks.

“Your such an asshole” I smile at her. 

“You nervous for tonight.” 

“Not really.” I start doing my jump ropes while Anya times me.

“That’s good.” We don’t say much. And I’m perfectly fine with that. I finish with exercise and Anya and I head out to the main area. We start with the punching bag while she holds it. We do this for half an hour. Until Lincoln shows up with Octavia. Octavia helps with my quickness. While Anya helps with my stamina. Lincoln helps with the fighting. While Octavia is setting up I take a break and send Clarke a good morning text telling her I love her and check my social media. 

“Come on commander, you can deal with the princess later. It’s time to train.” Octavia says and I laugh lightly. 

I stand up and head over to Octavia and work on some quickness drills while Anya records and a takes a couple of pictures for my Instagram. After that’s done I get in the ring with Lincoln and work on some fighting drills. By the time I’m through with all of this it’s noon time. I collapse on the bench in the locker room. I hear the door open and I feel someone straddling my lap. I smile.

“Hello beautiful” 

“How did you know it was me? You didn’t even open your eyes” 

“I don’t need to open my eyes to know when my beautiful girlfriend is near” I smile and open my eyes so I can look up at her blue eyes.

“Your such a flirt” she smiles and kisses me.

“Yeah well you love it” i rub her thighs.

“That I do gorgeous. But you really sweaty and as much as I love you and how your body looks. Anya sent me in here to take you for lunch. So go take a shower and change so we can eat.” She smiles and I kiss her deeply and hold her close to me and bites me lower lip as I pull away. She smiles and gets off of me so I can shower. 

I shower as fast as I can so I can eat. I get out ten minutes later and put my hair up and get dressed in what i came in and grab my helmet and walk out to the main area to see that raven is here sitting on Anya lap. I go over and hold Clarke from behind and moves slowly sideways. 

“Oh look commander heart eyes as return” raven laughs while I flip her off.

“Your not any better Rae. Your all over Anya over there” Octavia laughs.

“Fuck off assholes Anya and I are sexy. We not like Clexa over there on a whole other world. Raven points over at us.

“I mean seriously guys you two have been dating for a year. The honeymoon phase should be over” Anya says.

I simply roll my eyes at them and kiss Clarke and grab her hand and wave bye to the gang. 

“Remember the fight is at 7 so be here at 5:30, and you have a press conference at 4. Clarke will you be there for that.” Anya ask.

“Yes I’ll be there. Should I sit up there with her or stand on the sidelines.” Clarke ask.

“Well your on team lexa so you can be on the platform with us considering your her girlfriend and her doctor.” 

“Okay I’ll be on the platform with her.” 

“See you later guys” I drag her out of the gym up to my bike and lean against it so she’s standing between my legs. 

“Come on baby lets go home I made your favorite. Pasta salad and grilled chicken.” Clark’s playing with the baby hairs on the back of my neck. I nod and kiss her and hand her my helmet and get on the bike with her sitting behind me holding on to my waist. I drive us to our little apartment. I park my bike in the garage next to my Camaro SS. Clarke and I hold hands all the way up to our apartment. I open the door for her and put my helmet on the stand next to the door and I hang up my leather jacket and head to the kitchen.

“You okay babe. You’ve been quite.” 

“Yea I’m just thinking baby.” I sigh and sit on the counter. 

“Are you nervous baby” 

“I’m not really nervous. Just want to finish this so I never have to face her again. Too much bad history” she puts my food in front of me and i start eating while Clarke massages my shoulders. 

“You got this baby you have to believe in yourself. You got me in your corner and Anya and Lincoln. And you bets know if she even tries anything I’ll kick her ass until next Sunday.” She smiles at me and I laugh at her.

“I know princess. That’s why I love you.” I smile and kiss her cheek. I finish my lunch and I wash my dishes. I go to the living room and lay on the couch with Clarke on top of me giving me a massage. She’s humming softly and starts tracing my tattoos. 

“You need more tattoos” I laugh.

“Really babe, I need more tattoos” 

“Yea baby.” 

“I already have four babe. One on my back and one on my right arm and two on my left arm” I smile while she starts tracing my tattoos.

“Yes and while I love them all. I think you need one more.” I smile knowing which one she’s talking about.

“I promise I’ll get your initial on my ring finger once we officially get engaged.” I play with the ring I put on her finger a month ago. She smiles and kisses me. I kiss her back and hold her close. 

“We gotta get up baby. You have to be at the arena in thirty minutes for your press conference.” I kiss her head and get up and go to our closet to pull our jackets that say team Lexa on it and hand Clarke hers to put on while I put mine on. I grab my car keys and my bag and hold Clarke hand while we hand down to the garage. I open the car door for her and put my bag in the trunk. I get in the car and drive to the arena while holding Clarke’s hand. Once we get there I park in the back of the building and get out and open the door for Clarke and get my bag. I hold her hand into the arena and into the media room where Lincoln and Anya and Octavia is waiting. We’re all wearing the Team Lexa Jacket. We head up on the stage together to prove a united front. I sit in the center with Clarke sitting on my right and Anya sitting next to her and Lincoln sitting on my left with Octavia. Damn there’s a lot of people here. 

We each start answering questions. Some of the reporters stay strictly on the fight while others get more personal. I hold Clarke hand under the table the entire time. We’re reaching the end of my interview when suddenly the doors opens and enters Ontari with Costia and Nia. The media is having a frenzy. While my team all tenses up. 

“Well well look who it is. Hello lexa.” Ontari says. I feel myself tense up and I feel Clarke hold my hand tighter rubbing circles on my wrist. 

“Hello Ontari. Costia.” I keep my eyes straight forward at Ontari so I don’t show weakness.” 

“Hey lex, you look really good” Costia says. I feel Clarke squeezing my hand. I vaguely hear the media asking Ontari questions. What really gets my attention is her saying she’s gonna kick my ass like she did last. I see Clarke stand up and Anya and i stand up with her to keep her for talking. I shake my head at her and whisper in her ear.

“Don’t engage princess, just calm down for me. It’s not worth it princess.” I kisses her head and hold her close. 

I go up to Ontari and stretch my hand out and I wish her luck. Ontari takes my hand pulls me in close and whispers in my ear “I hope you have a better hold on your woman this time lexa because that one looks absolutely delicious.” I growl lowly and feel Anya pulling me back. Telling me it’s not worth it and to save it for the fight. I storm out of the media room with Ontari laughing saying the little Lexi can’t take a joke. I head for the locker room and start pacing. 

I hear someone enter and I look up to see it’s Costia. 

“Costia, what are you doing here. Get out of here.” 

“Lexi I needed to talk to you. You’ve ignored me since last year.”

“Ha! I fucking wonder why! Maybe cause I saw you making out with Ontari!” 

“I didn’t mean to lex. I don’t even know how it happened. I never meant to hurt you baby. I love you.” I glare at her.

“You don’t love her Costia. If you loved her you wouldn’t have hurt her like you did.” I calm down knowing my angel is here. Clarke comes and stands next to me holding my hand. 

“Get out Costia. I’m happy with Clarke. I love her and she loves me.” Costia leaves the locker room and i let out a huge sigh in relief.

“Thank you for being here with me princess. I don’t think I could do this without you here.” I kiss her slowly and hold her close. 

“Always baby. No matter what. Now go get changed baby.” She kisses me one last time and hands me my gym bag. 

I start changing into my sports bra and spandex shorts. Anya helps me do my braids while Clarke does my ‘war paint’. After all that’s done, Clarke wraps my hands and my ankles and helps me stretch. All while I flirt endlessly making me laugh at me and Anya and Lincoln to tell me to shut up and focus. After I’m done I kiss Clarke and head to the training room with Lincoln and Anya while Octavia and Clarke sit with raven in the first row. I start doing my jump ropes while practicing to avoid punches with Lincoln. Finally after waiting for an hour one the officials comes and reads me the rules and escorts me out while they announce my name I smile fondly at it cause Clarke gave me it. ‘Heda Lexa Woods’.

I pass Clarke and she winks at me while cheering the loudest. My biggest cheerleader.   
I reach the cage and Anya puts my mouth piece in my mouth. I enter the cage start waving at the crowd. While I wait for Ontari. I zone out the crowd noise and wait for Ontari to enter the ring. We both glare at each other and wait for the referee to call us over to go over the rules. Once that’s through the fight begins..

We stay circling each other waiting for someone to make the first move. I vaguely hear the crowd yelling. But all my attention is on Ontari. All of my attention is on her so I see lick her lips and wink at Clarke. She’s too busy focusing on MY girlfriend that she’s not looking at me. I run right at her and throw roundhouse kick at her head. 

Bang! Perfect impact. She’s dizzy so I jump on top of her and start throwing punches left and right. She flips me over and starts punching at me but I’m blocking her but not perfectly. I hear her growl and start punching my arms harder and harder. I gasp in pain and my arms collapse and she starts punching my ribs and I gasp in pain and she smirks confidently. She continues punching my ribs. Oh fuck the pain is too much. She’s punches my face repeatedly and spit out blood. I look over at Clarke. Clarke..I have to get up. But it’s too much. Everything hurts. 

“Lexa get up! Baby please! Get up!” Clarke. I gotta get up. I think of all the pain Ontari as cause me. All of her degrading words. Every bad thing she has done to me. Her hurting clarke. The woman I love. The woman I’m gonna marry. I need to get up for her. Come on lexa! Get you ass up! I open my eyes.

Ontari is about throw her next punch but she’s too cocky. I grab her hand and twist her arm around and I hear her yell in pain and i head butt her and kick her off. I get up quick and spit out blood. She gets up too. Okay lexa focus. Look at points of weakness. I see her favoring her right leg. There that’s my in. I smirk and start running towards and at the last second I slide under her take her leg out and I hear her cry out in pain. I grab her quickly pin her to the mat and start punching her quickly and dodging her punches. She flips so she’s on top and starts throwing punches. I evade all of them and I see my chance to get to submit. I grab her arms when she punches the mat again and flip us and I have her in a chokehold with my legs while I’m holding one of her arms pulling it. I hear Nia screaming don’t you dare submit. While I’m screaming at her to fucking submit. She’s almost out of breath. The referee is about to interfere when Ontari finally taps out and I let her go quickly while she gasp for air. I jump on top of the cage and sit on it celebrating with my fans and the crowd. I jump down from the fence back into the cage and I shake Ontari head and I see security holding Clarke back and I go over and let her in and I kiss her passionately while smiling. 

“I love you. I love you so much” I say against her lips.

“I love you too baby. I’m so glad your okay.” She’s looking all over my face and body checking me out.

“Excuse me princess were in public you can’t jump me yet.” I laugh lowly and grow cause of the pain in my ribs.

“Don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you later.” 

I smile at her while the rest of my team enter the cage and the official comes over and announces that I’m the middleweight champion. I hear the crowd go wild and Im looking at Clarke and I smile. They hand me the belt and I raise it against my head and do a cry of victory. I hear my team do the same victory cry. I put the belt around my should while I hold Clarke close. ESPN comes over to do an interview with me and I smile and answer their questions. When they ask me what I’m going to do next. I look over at Clarke and take the necklace she’s wearing off and take the engagement ring off of it and I place it against her finger. 

“I’m going to marry the love of my life. The person who’s stuck by me. The person who makes me me happy and laugh and want go be a better person. I love you clarke” I smile at her and kiss her deeply while she kisses me back holding me close. I hear cheers all around us but my focus is on clarke. Like it always is.

God I love my princess.

**Author's Note:**

> The end


End file.
